Blue Hydrangea
Blue Hydrangea is a Cyan Unicorn. He is also the younger sibling of Serenity Lily |Mane = |Coat = |Cutie Mark = |Owner = Shalinah-Chan|Relatives = Serenity Lily (Older Sister)}} Information (S) Appearance Blue is a Cyan Unicorn with a Blue Mane, and Blue Horse Boots. Personality Blue is an Energetic and Proud Stallion. He adores Nature, Rich Stuff, and Kind People. Magic Blue is really different from his family. Blue has the magic of Electricity. Blue's Magic doesn't have any limit per day. Blue's magic is also pretty useful in everyday life. Backstory Cutie Mark Blue Hydrangea was a Wonderful and Respectful Orphan. He always follows his adoptive Parent's advise, and always supported her Older Sister, Serenity Rose As he grew older, His parents decided to open a Horseshoe Factory. Blue was so excited that his family is opening a factory. But Blue isn't that Talented in making Horseshoes. But he helped anyway. The Thorn After a few months of the Factory opening, Blue decided to wake up early and walk around outside to get some more fresh air. Blindly, he didn't notice a Sharp Thorn on his path. He blindly walked through it and he got a gash. Blue felt so much pain. The pain was almost unbearable when he walked home slowly. He sat down with heavy breathing. His Sister, Serenity Lily woke up from the breathing. She became shocked when she saw the gash. "What Happened!?" Asked Serenity. "I-I was walking close to a thorn bush earlier, and I got a gash by one of the thorns..." Answered Blue. He then noticed Serenity's Horn was glowing with a pastel color. She closes her eyes, and then Blue's gash is gone. "W-Wow! Thank you, sis!" Said Blue. Serenity smiled, and both noticed Serenity got her cutie mark. She jumped in joy and ran to tell his parents. Hello, Canterlot! Blue sat down and began imagining his hidden magic and talent. And then suddenly, Serenity came back to Blue. "Blue! Both of us are going to Canterlot later afternoon!" said Serenity. 'Really!?" Asked Blue. "Yes!" Answered Serenity. Both packed they're bags and was ready to go. "But, Mother, Father. How about you 2?" Asked Blue. "We'll be alright. We can invite your cousins and aunts to help us work!" Said Blue's Mother. "Thanks, mother, your the best!" Said Serenity. Both said goodbye to they're parents, and was leaving to start they're a new adventure. The 2 finally arrived at Canterlot. Both have sparkly eyes because the place is so amazing and beautiful. Serenity also noticed her and Blue's hooves are muddy. Both wiped them off, and Serenity wanted to wear HorseBoots for Blue and her. She sees a store nearby who sells wonderful Horse boots. Comfortable Boots Serenity and Blue went inside and sees beautiful Horse Boots. The 2 chooses the ones that interest them. Both have decided, and paid for them. Both wore them and it felt comfortable on the hoof. Both Boots has a wonderful color that matches their personality. They then found a cottage to stay, and the adventures of the Siblings is just Beginning. Electrical Magic After both unpacked, both rested for a while. But Blue can't even rest because he was thinking about what kind of magic and talent he has. He wrote a list of what kind of magic he can try. While Serenity was resting, he went outside to the back of they're cottage. Blue failed everything on the list. But he hasn't done the last thing, and that is Electricity powers. He concentrated, and he was trying so hard to make Electricity Magic. And then, he hears Electric Sounds coming from his Horn. He opened his eyes and noticed Magic Electricity coming from his horn. He pointed his horn at his boots, and electricity was on them. He tried running, and he teleported instead in a short distance. And after that, the Boot's Electricity was fading off. 'Oh, so Electricity Magic on certain objects has a limit...' Said Blue to himself. He then saw glowing light in the corner of his eye. He noticed that his Cutie Mark Appeared. Blue was shocked and happy at the same time. He goes back to the cottage to wake Serenity Up. 'Sis, sis! Wake up!' Said Blue. "Can I rest for a little bit? Today was a Long Journey..." Said Serenity. Blue just can't wait to tell his sister. Serenity then woke up and went downstairs to go to Blue. "So, what's up, Blue?" Asked Serenity. "I got my Cutie Mark!" Answered Blue. "Really? What is it?" Asked Serenity. 'It's a Lightning Bolt! I have Magic Electricity~!" Answered Blue. "I'm so Happy for my Little Brother!" Said Serenity as she was hugging Blue. Relationship Rainbow Dash -Although Rainbow Dash and His Sister (Serenity Rose) Doesn't get along very well, The 3 are still adventurous. But Blue and Rainbow Dash get along pretty well. Both are Athletic and Fast. Well, sometimes Fast... Serenity Lily (Older Sister) Serenity Lily is Blue's Adoptive Older Sister. Both are almost The Opposite. But both are very supportive and respectful. Both look Very different from each other for siblings, and Blue is taller than Serenity. Which makes Serenity a bit mad when someone calls her Since your older, why are you smaller than your Little Brother? or I think your Brother is older. Quotes (Quotes in His Backstory is Not Included) * ''"I'm so excited for the Factory Opening!" ''-Quote when he heard the news about his parents opening a Horseshoe Factory. * ''"Y-You sure about this Serenity? What if something bad might happen?..." ''-He said while they were on an adventure on the mountains, and Blue was thinking about Negative Thoughts. * ''"I like the view from up here..." ''-He said while on top of the mountains. After Serenity Gave an inspirational Sentence. Trivia * Blue is an Adopted Stallion * He is taller than her older sister * He never loved Rainbow Dash, he only liked her as a Friend. Gallery Category:Stallion Category:Unicorn Category:Pony